old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Outlaw
"Hand over all your valuables and unbuckle those sword belts. Do what you’re told and everything will be fine. We don’t want to kill you... Yet." Basic (Core) Imperial justice is swift and merciless. It is no wonder then that so many flee the watch and take on the life of the Outlaw. The hills and forests are full of Outlaw bands. It is a precarious existence, as they must deal not only with Roadwardens, Soldiers, and other agents of law, but also the dark denizens of the wilds. While many Outlaws are nothing more than common thieves, robbing coaches and caravans, others claim to champion the peasantry and fight for “justice not law.” As long as the Outlaws confine their attacks to the rich, the Peasants aid them with food, information, and places to hide. This support, and the rough terrain Outlaws use for their bases, makes them difficult for the state to deal with. Local Nobles often resort to the use of Bounty Hunters to end their bandit troubles. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Animal Care or Common Knowledge (the Empire), Concealment, Dodge Blow, Drive or Ride, Gossip or Secret Signs (Thief ), Perception, Scale Sheer Surface, Set Trap or Swim, Silent Move Talents: Rover or Streetwise, Sharpshooter or Strike to Stun Trappings: Bow with 10 Arrows, Light Armour (Leather Jerkin), Shield Career Entries Agitator, Charlatan, Coachman, Ex-Convict, Hedge Wizard, Innkeeper, Marine, Mercenary, Militiaman, Peasant, Roadwarden, Rogue, Squire, Toll Keeper, Woodsman, Zealot Career Exits Demagogue, Ex-Convict, Highwayman, Thief, Vagabond, Vetera Life of an Outlaw Outlaws exist wherever there are people to be fleeced from their hard earned coin. From the largest city to the smallest forested road, the outlaw’s domain is as diverse as the people they harass. They rely either on secrecy or a remote location to avoid being caught, and some even make an effort to keep their offences minimal to maintain a low profile; if they attract too much attention, a reward is posted for their capture and then they’ll have more trouble than they can handle. Consequently, it’s in their best interests to not leave witnesses behind who might tell the authorities of the outlaws’ exploits. Some of the larger outlaw bands eventually migrate towards the Border Princes, where they are free to establish their own rule of law under the guidance of a strong leader. Otherwise, without some sort of leadership, most loose packs and bands of wandering outlaws tend to fragment and disperse over time. They simply lack the discipline to work together with other miscreants and ruffians for extended lengths of time . Heinz Gerber Rumours circulate through the small towns and villages throughout Wissenland about the elusive outlaw Heinz Gerber. The infamous outlaw has grown quite a reputation for himself, and is oft credited with terrorising merchant wagons, coaches and skiffs along virtually any road, trail or river found south of the Upper Reik. Heinz has been a constant source of irritation and frustration for local constabularies and roadwardens for several years now. A merchant arriving in Steingart curses Gerber’s name for waylaying him along his route, while further south in Meissen, riverwardens receive reports of Heinz Gerber stealing a trading skiff laden with spices and foodstuffs. The man is simply in too many places at one time. As such, a sizeable bounty has been created – currently 75 gold crowns are being offered for the capture of the notorious outlaw. However, no two warrants or wanted posters bear the same information, and none of the sketches of the man are in the least ways consistent or detailed. Heinz Gerber’s infamy has spread thanks to the criminal enterprises of the remaining Gerber brothers Stevron, Jakob and Dieter. They are the younger brothers of the true Heinz Gerber. However, when Heinz ran afoul of a witch hunter near Loningbruck and was hanged for his numerous crimes, the surviving brothers took matters into their own hands, ambushing and murdering the witch hunter. Making a pact amongst themselves, the three remaining brothers split up, each wreaking havoc under Heinz’s name, spreading his story and legend across the land.